draasticroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Førestation/Homepage Crap
Welcome Who knew i would ever be a founder on a wikia site?, actually im a founder on 4 others... point is im here to make people happy/set limit's/Make promotions, im fairly active on this site, and mainly active on AJCW, ( Aniamal Jam Clans Wikia ). You may call me Paige, or Jay, i would prefer Jay on this site since that my OC for here, but it doesn't matter if you call me Paige, Forestation is also fine, just DO NOT call me Mama Paige ( Close friends only ). Please actually read my profile, there are rules ECT. on here that you should see. Rules "Depressed & Alone." Coding Some wikis have " Coding Rules ", but here your free to add as many borders as you wish, and how big, you can use any coding you'd like, i think there shouldn't be a limit of code unless your page is so heavily coded that it lags. But there are things you should keep in mind ----- 1) Colours; Try not to use bright colours, it can hurt others eyes, and if you choose to, try to tone it down by adding other colours, and please dont go " White on White " 2 Tables; If you decide to add colour to your page please dont use white, unless the font colour is set to black, but if its not it can be hard to read if white is on white 3) Soundcloud; When using Soundcloud do not put it on autoplay, some people don't like having to find the Soundcloud botton to press, on another note for Soundcloud, do not make the volum in soundcloud super loud, most people don't like it. Other 1 Swearing; We do not stop swearing unless your hurting someone's feelings, but try to keep it to a limit 2 " Bad Slurs "; don't say the n word to anyone, it can be very offensive to some, also don't call anyone the c word, ( Unless it's me, i honestly don't care ), these are rasict. 3 Age; On this wiki we would prefer people 14+ that are mature enough to not get angry when people swore, it's not fun dealing with little children, i mean, if there is a kid 10+ who can handle stuff that we put on our wiki, please, join us. Friends I only have two friends on this Wiki, but is till feel alone, since no one can actually help me through my life problems that much, they all seem to cave in on me, leaving suffocating in the shadows, in silence, until death. KatTheKittyCat ( Kat ) TaDeDaOreoHorse ( Horse ) Do's & Dont's --- Pages to Check Out Ok, so until i figure out how to make some fancy coding to the page ( JK ) i know how, but we need atleast eight pages in a catagory before it works, here are the links to some pretty cool pages i enjoy looking at. More will most likely be added later on Jay Taylor Draastic Home Page Category:Blog posts